Restart
by Mischief's Writer
Summary: Ava Cruthers is finally free from any military shenanigans. She left to her new job but ends up seeing someone who was, or maybe is, important to her life. Well not even 24 hours out of the Black Ops, she has escape the island with four other lives. That's gonna be a piece of cake for Ava, right?
1. Introduction to Restart

**What is up guys?** Thank you _so much_ for choosing to read this and/or come back from the other story. I tried to make this version more detailed and longer for you guys. In my opinion, this thing is a lot better than the other monstrosity that I wrote. There may be a lot of grammatical errors again, maybe not.

If you are new to my writing, I'm sorry for putting your mind and eyes through this horrible piece of pretend literature. If you'd like to read my first story of Jurassic World then you may. I strongly advise against it, but you'll be able to see my improvements I believe. If you choose this dangerous path, click here.

Now here is the basics,

Ava Cruthers is portrayed by Ashley Greene, you can choose to imagine this character otherwise. I will post all the chapters at once, as in the story will be complete in a matter of moments. I have renamed it as a fresh start for this story line. I hope that you enjoy it, please write reviews about your emotions through this. If you find it too: boring, cliche, generic, or anything at all, feel free to critique me.

Now then, enjoy this read!


	2. Prolouge

A single woman stood in the middle of the office, facing three men who presented themselves with serious faces. The one seated opened his mouth to speak.

"Ava Cruthers, you have completed many missions; coming back with more than a lifetime of injuries, you stood your ground. You have been a great Black Op and even greater trainer." The man on the Admiral's left had stepped forward and bestowed Ava with a gold medal.

"You trained many of these soldiers that have been located in hell but are still alive today, thanks to your leadership and perseverance. For that, I give you a medal as strong as you are."

The older man on the embassy's right granted her with the SR-25 she had used to assassinate Osama bin Laden and other terrorists. "You saved this world from multiple terrorists, as well as the amount of soldiers that were near that bomb in Abbottabad you detected. You are here by dismissed, with high honors, from the Black Ops."

The admiral spoke stoutly, "We thank you for your service."

He and the other two men saluted the young woman standing in front of them. Ava followed to pursuit, "Thank you Admiral, I will miss serving my country."

The man before her nodded his dismissal towards her, "Good day, Miss Cruthers."

With the small ceremony ended, Ava turned and walked out of her commander's office then into the locker room. She grabbed her duffel bag and placed her medal in it, along with her sniping gun. She steered through the labyrinth of hallways, waving and thanking passing soldiers, and left the hidden building.

Ava got in her 2015 Dodge Challenger R/T and dialed a specific number. The engine roared to life and she sped off into the desert.

"Hello?" The accented voice answered. Ava yelled over the rushing wind that was blowing through the open windows, "Mr. Masrani! How about that job offer? Is it taken yet?"

The man chuckled over the phone, "No Miss Cruthers, the position for Captain of Security is yours if you want it. You know, not many want a job that has to deal with carnivorous dinosaurs. Hopefully, you will be more useful than your brother is."

Ava laughed at the man's banter, "He means well, despite what that facade might show. Anyways" — she calmed herself down before getting serious — "Mr. Masrani, a little bird told me about your genetic experimentation."

Mr. Masrani answered with a hushed excited tone, "Our asset? Yes, she is marvelous; she's exactly what our focus groups want."

Ava rubbed her head in annoyance, driving through her old town. "You realize what this means right? You defied the laws of nature by recreating the dinosaurs, no matter how great it may seem; now you've demolished the laws by creating a new one." She stopped at the bright red light and saw a familiar bridge.

 _A young couple, no older than 27, were located at a rusted blue bridge. The man hopped over the rails and carefully climbed down further. "Owen! Stop it, what if you fall off?" He looked up his worried girlfriend, grinning. "Chill Ava, there's a river below to cushion my fall."_

 _Owen glanced down at rushing river and looked back up at Ava sheepishly. "Maybe not, but you and I both know that the thrill's worth it."_

 _Owen held out his hand, reassuring Ava with a smile. She hurriedly pushed his hand back against the railing, "Keep both your hands on the railing, I don't need you dying on me." Ava cautiously climbed over the rail next to Owen._

 _The two faced each other and laughed until they heard the bridge creek._

 _They both hoped that it wasn't the Sheriff, luckily it wasn't. It was a man with an Admiral's uniform on, he peered down at the couple. "What are you two doing? Are you trying to get yourselves killed? Now get back up here before I call the Sheriff."_

 _The two hurried to the other side but both in unique ways. The Admiral watched as Owen used brute strength, catching himself every few bars; Ava used her flexibility to maneuver through the complex structure. The man was impressed to say the least and imagined them in Black Ops._

 _As the two jumped onto the platform, the mysterious man spoke. "I know you two must be wondering who I am —"_

 _Owen crossed his arms and murmured, "No shit Sherlock."_

 _Ava hit his chest, causing him to recoil in pain._

 _"I apologize for his behavior, continue." The man looked at either of the pair bickering then looking directly at him._

 _"I am Admiral Parker. At first, my only business was to get you guys safe from the drop; but as I watched, I became more intrigued. Your" — he gestured towards Ava — "acrobatic skills were superb as well as your" — then at Owen — "strength were surpassed by no one in my fleet."_

 _Owen had a smug look on his face while Ava had a light shade of pink._

 _"Thank you," Ava stuttered_

 _"That's why I'd like to offer you two positions as Black Ops, after training and going through the Navy."_

 _The couple looked at each other, hesitant to answer. "May we have two weeks to think this over?" Owen asked. "I'll give you one week." — the Admiral pulled out his wallet, then two business cards — "If you're in, then go to that address and they'll take you to a specialized training camp." With that, the man left in his black SUV._

"Hello? Hello Miss Cruthers? Are you there?" Ava's flashback shattered by her soon-to-be boss. "Yes, sorry I was dazed for a moment."

Mr. Masrani chuckled from his end of the call, "It's fine, see you in Isla Nublar Miss Cruthers." "I'll be there in less than a week." Ava pushed End Call on her steering wheel and drove to U-Haul.

She grabbed her keys and opened her vacant storage unit. Ava entered her car and steered it into the unit.

"You wait here while momma goes to work" — Ava petted her car with a gentle coo — "I'll be back for you soon." She closed the unit and made sure to lock it.

She pulled her phone out and punched in numbers. "Hey buddy, you think you can schedule a flight and ferry for me?"

A peeved voice responded, "Why do I have to?"

Ava rolled her eyes at his tone, "Because Lowery, you're my dearest brother and you love me." — Lowery groaned and typed in 'Buy flight tickets to' — "Okay so where are you going?" Ava smiled as she entered a taxi.

"Costa Rica." Lowery slowly spoke out Costa Rica, "And where's your ferry going?" "Where else? Jurassic World."

She ended the call, the taxi driver waiting patiently. "Where to Miss?" "The airport please," she grinned.

— — —

Ava grinned widely as the ferry took off from the Costa Rican docks. The flight had been exhausting, sleeping for nearly six hours in a cramped place isn't the most pleasant.

The golden sun glistened down on her sun-kissed skin; with how she aged from high school, many would say she barely aged at all. She appeared as a college student exploring the world for the first time.

She felt a tap on her shoulder, she turned to face the unsub [1].

"Is it your first time here?"

Ava stared into the eyes of the teenager, "Yup, how about you two?"

The young boy seemed surprised by her acknowledgement, obviously ignored due to his brother's appearance. Ava squatted down and reached out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Ava" — she softly smiled at the boy's innocent features — "What's your name cutie?"

He blushed at her nickname for him, looking down at his shoes. "Gray," he stuttered as he shook her hand. "What a charming name for a charming boy," she smiled at him once before standing straight up.

Ava looked the older brother with a bright smile, "And your name would be?"

He swept his hair out of his face, allowing him to look Ava in the eyes. "Zach but you can call me" — Ava mentally gagged at the boy's attempt to flirt with her and recited the last word with him — "tonight."

"Very original but I think I'm a bit too old for you." Zach put his hand on his chest in mock offense, "I'll be in college soon." Ava giggled at his face, "Honey, I'm way past college."

"So how old? 24?" Zach guessed.

"That's sweet, I wish I was still that young." — She chuckled at the thought of how he might react to her really age — "I'm 36." Zach opened his mouth in disbelief, _'I basically just flirted with my mother.'_

"We're here! We're here!" His brother shouted excitedly, he looked up at Ava questionably. "Ava, do you want to stay us?" Ava grinned at Gray, "I wish kiddo but I came here for a job." — then she glanced at the island — "Maybe we'll see each other soon though." She ruffled his hair and waved goodbye as she got off the boat.

She searched through the crowd and saw a particular man holding a sign with her name on it. "Lowery!" Ava smiled at her brother and lurched onto him for a hug.

"Ava! I can't believe you actually took the job!" He led her through the crowd and into a chauffeured car. "Take us to the lab."

As the car started to move, Ava and Lowery caught up on lost time. "I haven't seen you in, what, four years? How've you been?" She looked out at the passing trees and turned back to her brother.

"Good, good. I assassinated Osama bin Laden and other terrorists. How about you?" Lowery gapped at Ava and grasped her shoulders.

"You killed the most dangerous terrorist?! What the fuck?!" — he released her shoulders and raised his arms in disbelief — "My sister is official the coolest person I have ever met."

He peeked his head through the intersection of the two front seats, "Did you hear that? My sister killed Osama fucking bin Laden." Ava laughed at Lowery's overpraising of her deed. "Calm down buddy, we're here."

Lowery calmed down and escorted her out of the car. "I won't be able to stay with you cause I have to get back to my job." — he opened the door to the lobby and lead her through the maze of people — "You're gonna meet one of our bosses and she's gonna give you a small tour of the labs so you know where everything is." — he stopped at the front steps of the stairs — "A warning, she's a bit stuck up but nothing you can't handle."

Ava ruffled his hair and started walking up the stairs. "Thanks baby brother!"

He fixed his hair and mumbled, "You're only older by 3 years and I'm not a frickin baby."

Ava shook her head, not bothering to turn. "I heard that."

Lowery looked at her with a small bit of fright, "Bye." He scurried away through the crowd. Ava walked through the hallways and saw a ginger haired woman with three other people.

"Hi, is this the tour for the labs?" The woman gave her an exasperated look, "Yes and I'm your tour guide, Claire."

Her voice dropped down to a meek whisper to herself, "She's as slow as Lowery."

Claire smiled at the group, "Welcome to Jurassic World." Claire led Ava and the three sponsors through the labyrinth of people.

"While year over year revenue continues to climb, operating cost are higher than ever." — the group slipped through the kids crowded around the glass walls into the lab — "Our shareholders have been patient but let's be honest. No one's impressed by a dinosaur anymore. 20 years ago, the extinction was right up there with magic. These days, kids look at a stegosaurus like an elephant from the city zoo. That doesn't mean asset development is falling behind."

Ava closely observed the egg filled incubator and reached out for an egg but Claire cleared her throat. Ava stood up and followed Claire to a wall full of screens.

"Our DNA excavators discover new species every year, but consumers want them bigger, louder, more teeth. The good news? Our advances in gene splicing have opened up a whole new frontier. We've learned more from genetics in the past decade than a century of digging up bones. So when you say you want to sponsor an attraction, what do you have in mind?"

The sponsors glanced each other, each individual knowing want the others had wanted.

"We want to be thrilled."

Ava skimmed through the screens reading the information on an unfamiliar dinosaur, curious as to what it was.

Claire had simply agreed to the statement, "Don't we all?" Smiling, she turned to the board stationed behind her; she swiped the screen, rotating the DNA strand displayed.

"The Indominus Rex, our first genetically modified hybrid." Ava became shocked then furious, how dare they create a new dinosaur without knowing the consequences?

"How'd you get two different kinds of dinosaurs to, you know..." The man had gestured with his hands the act of reproduction.

"Indominus wasn't breed." Everyone had turned to face the geneticist, Dr. Henry Wu. "She was designed. She will be 50 feet long when fully grown, bigger than a T-Rex." Claire walked forwards to lessen the space in between her and the sponsors.

"Every time we unveiled a new asset, attendance has spiked. Global news coverage, celebrity visitors, eyes of the world."

"You mean to tell me that you, not knowing the end results, just created a new dinosaur?"

Eyes became focused on Ava. "Yes, is that a problem?" She was baffled, "Who made you God? You can't go and make a new dinosaur, they became extinct for a reason."

Claire and Dr. Wu shared an irritated look, "Miss?"

"Ava Cruthers." "We understand your concern but we are scientists. As scientists, we do as we see fit to gain knowledge that will benefit the human race."

Ava glared at the man while the sponsors refocused on the main question, "When will she be ready?" Dr. Wu face lightened with a genuine smile. "She already is."

The young brunette stared at the creator of the new dinosaur, "What is the dinosaur made of?" Dr. Wu was caught off guard by her question. "The base of the Indominus is a T-Rex but the rest is classified." Ava was suspicious of the rest the dinosaur, pushing further for her own curiosity.

"Why, exactly, is the rest classified?" Dr. Wu stood his ground, staring back at her. "I am not permitted to tell you that information." "To hell with that, I can already tell that you're the top dog of this little experimentation!"

Claire had felt the tension in the air and decided to guide the sponsors out. "Thank you for coming Jurassic World. We hope you choose to sponsor our new attraction."

"Miss Cruthers, Mr. Masrani requested for you to check the Velociraptor Paddock for any faults in the system."

At the mention of her name, Ava broke the staring competition. "Why me?"

The senior employee shrugged, "I'm not sure but it seems you're able to make deductions fairly quickly." She nodded and followed him out, giving Dr. Wu one last glare.


	3. Chapter One

"So how'd you get the job?" The man driving her asked.

"Well before this, I was in the Black Ops and I told my brother that I needed a job because of my early dismissal. So he asked Mr. Masrani if there was a job opening and there was, Captain of Security. Obviously to be captain, you have to be more than qualified; luckily I was, being a part of the Navy and Black Ops for seven years."

The car slowed to a stop in front of a large habitat; Ava stepped out of the car, but stayed to tell the rest of her story. "He recommended me and Mr. Masrani gave me the job. Thank goodness for siblings."

"Who's your brother?" The man questioned curiously, he gently pushed the gas pedal as Ava walked toward the stairs.

"You wouldn't believe it but Lowery," Ava answered while climbing up the metal ramp. "What?!" The car drove away from the paddock as Ava laughed at his reaction.

Once she reached the top, she saw a string of people looking down at the cage.

She walked up to the rail and mirrored the other people. Ava heard then saw a baby pig running towards an opening in the wall. As quick as the pig had come, the Velociraptors followed.

At that moment, Ava heard a familiar voice that she hadn't expected here. "Hold!" She looked up from the scene below her and saw Owen Grady, her boyfriend?

The Velociraptors halted, bunched in a small huddle communicating with each other.

"Hey. Okay, eyes on me. Blue. Blue! Watch it. Charlie. Hey, don't give me that shit! Delta, lock it up. Good! And we're moving." Ava watched as Owen guided the raptors' attention to the other side where a bucket was. She was more than impressed with his ability to control these pack hunters.

"Hold! Hey that's good. That is damn good. Very good." He reached into the bucket and grabbed a rat. "See Charlie, that's what you get. Echo, here you go! Delta."

Owen threw the rats to each individual raptor, leaving one that seemed like the Alpha. "Blue, this one's for you. Hold! Eyes up. Go."

'How long Owen has been training these dinosaurs?' Ava wondered. Another man walked up to Owen and greeted him with a laugh. "You finally did it man." Owen felt a sense of pride in his work until his name was called. "Owen!" The two men both looked toward the direction of the voice.

"I was starting to think I hired the wrong guys, but man!" — Owen mentally rolled his eyes, irritated by the man's presence — "You got them eating out of your paw." "You came on a good day, it's usually not a happy ending." Owen replied, clearly growing agitated.

Ava decided to make herself known to the small of men; she cleared her throat, "I've seen gorillas train dogs better than you training those raptors," she teased.

The men turned towards the feminine voice; Owen was taken back by the appearance of his girlfriend? "Well I'd like to see you try to train four killing machines." Owen held his friend back as he tried to take a step forward, who had not noticed the tone of her banter.

Ava raised her hands in surrender and smiled. "I already have, they just aren't the same species. Nice to see you, babe."

Ava winked at the Owen, making him dumbfounded. He let go of the irked man then stepped forward to the smaller female. She grinned up at him, causing him to break his serious facade and hug her.

"It's been too long." "I know." Ava, soon, pulled away from the hug and tilted her head to peer at the other man. "Owen, aren't you going to introduce us?"

"My bad. Barry, Ava. Ava, Barry. He's" — Owen grasped Barry's shoulder — "my right hand man, the other trainer for the Velociraptors."

They exchanged handshakes and retracted their arms, Barry still being a little pissed from her comment.

"Ava, here, is my best friend, since high school." The two would never admit it but their hearts stung when he said "best friend".

The oldest man took an interest and cleared his throat; he held his hand out for her shake. "I'm Vic Hoskins." Ava politely shook his hand, "As you heard Owen say, I'm Ava."

"What's a pretty thing like you doing in a crazy place like this?" Hoskins continued.

Owen's fists contracted, formulating from his rising temper. Ava shifted her pose, jutting out her hip. "I'm the new Captain of Security and I can remove you from this premise for harassment if you don't back off. So what will it be?"

Hoskins was taken back with the instant demeanor change from the polite girl to an independent woman.

Owen and Barry were trying to choke down their laughter, only to fail terribly. Hoskins surrendered and backed away from the woman. "Thank you."

Owen high-fived her behind their backs, both grinning uncontrollably. Hoskins continued his business with the trainers.

"Anyways, is that why you haven't been sending in your reports?" Barry seemed annoyed at the presence of Hoskins. "We've been busy." Hoskins attempted to be humorous with the two trainers, "Too busy to cash your pay checks."

Owen rolled his eyes at the man, wanting to end this conversation. "Now what do you need buddy?" Hoskins's exterior became serious. "Field test."

Owen was peeved by the nerve of the man, asking for a field test with his animals? Ava was dumbfounded by Hoskins's request and slid her hand down her face.

"Are you stupid or mentally challenged? These are dinosaurs with millenniums worth of hunting skills and a set way of survival, eating and killing fleshy creatures." — Ava shrugged nonchalantly, not caring what Hoskins decided — "If you'd like to go on the field with them, you would become their meal before anything. But be warned. Once they turn their allegiance, not even the best sniper in the world can stop them."

Owen knew who she meant when she said "best sniper" but decided to ask anyways, wanting to tease her for her confidence. "And who is this" — Owen did air quotes to act as if the term was inaccurate, which it wasn't — "best sniper in the world you're talking about?"

Ava sheepishly rubbed her head and let out a breathy laugh. "It might've been me..."

Owen busted out laughing, "It's true but it's so funny! A small 5'5" girl is the best Black Op in the world." Ava patiently waited for Owen to calm down before punching him in the stomach.

He recoiled in pain, groaning. "You still got it," Owen sighed out.

Hoskins gazed at the brunette, fascinated. "You were a part of Black Ops?" Ava nodded then pointed at Owen, "He could've been as well if he didn't quit right before our promotion." She glared at him, angered by the fact that he left her.

"Sorry baby girl but you know how much I hate seeing people die and live knowing that I could've done something."

Ava understood and hugged his torso, "Next time talk to me, and don't just leave me a letter." "Yes ma'am," he saluted Ava as his other hand wrapped around her waist.

The three walked towards the stairs, while Barry headed off towards the people from before. "Back to the topic at hand, I've just seen them respond to commands. We need to take the research and get them on a field." Hoskins tried reasoning.

Owen and Ava peered at each other, trading the same thoughts. _'He's insane.'_ "They're wild animals Hoskins. Trust me, you don't want them on a field." Hoskins was upset that Owen, not even Ava, hadn't accepted his idea. "I just saw a bond, a real bond, between man and beast." Owen was fed up with the persistent man and was on the verge of punching him in the face.

Hoskins stopped at a cross intersection, blocking both exits. "You're in the way," Ava said, sick of the older man.

"Come on. We're all the same. We're dogs of war." — he gave a knowing look to Ava — "You more than us. We know the military needs to reduce casualties. Some people think that robots are the future. Look, nature gave us the most effective killing machines seventy-five million years ago and now we know they can take orders."

"Actually, it's sixty-five million years ago." Ava shoved past Hoskins, dragging Owen along with her. Barry came back to the small group and followed after Owen. Hoskins still not giving up on his crazy request.

"Come on gents. It's grown up time. Drones can't search tunnels and caves and they're hackable. The minute a real war breaks out, all that fancy tech is gonna go dark." "Well that tech's not gonna eat them the minute they forget to feed it." Ava redirected the small group of men back to look at the raptors.

"Please Hoskins, look at me and tell me the people dealing with these animals will be a 100% safe. You and I both know that men will die because of these raptors," Ava gestured down towards the dinosaurs, hoping to snap Hoskins back into reality.

He ignored Ava and continued trying to convince Owen. "Look, look at these creatures. They've got millions of years of instinct in their cells, instinct that we can program. Their loyalty cannot be bought. These guys are gonna run straight into the enemy's teeth" — Hoskins acted with his hands to show the raptors' jaws — "and eat them: belt, buckle and all."

Owen walked towards the ramp and ushered Ava along but she signaled that she needed a minute. "I still have to check the paddock for any damage."

He nodded and went downstairs. She looked down towards the cage and inspected it for any signs of attempted escapes. "Hey Barry, do the raptors ever try to escape?"

He shook his head, "No, they're happy with their living arrangements for the most part. The only time they ever tried was when they were a month old and that was to see what was outside." Ava nodded her thanks and sauntered down the stairs.

"Pig loose! Pig loose!" An alarm rang out and everyone began scrambling around. A teenage boy ran to the middle intersection and threw down his catch pole. But right when the pig came, so did the Velociraptor. The sudden lurch caught the boy off guard and pulled him into the paddock.

Ava grew frightened for the boy then another alarm went off. "Owen, no!" Barry ran past her and to the paddock entrance.

Owen crawled in from under the gate, placed a hand directed towards the people above. "No, hold your fire!" He jumped in front of the boy, holding out a hand to stop the raptors from approaching the injured teen. "Hold your fire, don't fire."

Barry ran in and stopped the gate from opening further. "With 12 amps, these animals, they're never gonna trust me again."

Ava ran into to the entrance and rushed to the open gate. Barry crept inside, grasped the boy and pulled him out. He placed the teen on the other side of the gate, racing back to the control panel.

"Blue, stand down. Stand down." The said Velociraptor threatened to bite the hand Owen was reaching out, trying to frighten her trainer. Owen grew upset with the beta, "Hey, hey! What did I just say?" Owen pulled his other hand to his left side, seeing Delta had come closer to him. "Delta, I see you. Back up." Delta roared at Owen, displeased with his request. "Okay; good, good. Charlie, stay right there."

Ava's heart was caught in her throat, unable to do anything. On the outer side of the entrance, Hoskins stood there amazed at the control Owen had over the raptors. "Close the gate."

Barry and Ava glanced at each other with confound expressions, "Are you crazy?!" "Hey, just trust me." The teen looked from Owen to Barry, "Close the gate!" Barry glanced at him, mentally debating if he should listen to his insane friend.

Ava glared at the boy but kept herself calm for the sake of keeping the animals calm as well. "Excuse me? My boyfriend went in there to save your ass, so I suggest showing a little gratitude."

Ava faced the opening, her heart pounding in her ears. Barry had no choice but to trust his friend and closed the gate. "No!" Ava's heartbeats sped up, watching helplessly as Owen stared at the animals. Suddenly, Owen rolled towards the gate and made it before it was fully closed.

Once Barry pulled Owen up, he was knocked back down by Ava's small figure. "Don't you ever do that again Owen Sheldon Grady." He groaned at the mention of his full name, "Well Ava Shirley Cruthers, what did you expect me to do? Let him die?"

Ava rolled her eyes at the use of her full name, "Of course not but don't just rush in okay?" Owen saluted Ava lazily. "Yes ma'am." — he put on a cheesy grin — "So boyfriend huh?" Ava blushed and tripped over her words. "Well I mean we never really broke up, I was hoping you still loved me..."

Owen chuckled and tilted her chin, kissing her softly. "Does that answer your question?" She nodded and kissed him once more. The injured teen awkwardly coughed, breaking up the couple. Owen looked at him then the position that the two were in.

"Ava, I don't think this position is appropriate with children around," he whispered in her ear.

Her face heated up and she jumped off of him. "Sorry," Ava turned to the boy and smiled embarrassedly. She walked out of the entry way and went to talk to Barry.

"Your girlfriend's hot." Owen watched as Ava wiped sweat off her face. "I know." — Owen faced the younger boy — "You're the new guy right?" The boy nodded up at Owen's towering figure and breathlessly replied with a meek, "Ya."

"Did you ever wonder why there was a job opening?" The teenager looked at the man terrified of what his imagination had brought him to think. "Hey, don't ever turn your back to the cage."

Owen walked toward the exit, but stopped when he saw Hoskins's smug look. Hoskins opened his mouth to speak but paused because the scene before him had proven his point. Then he walked away from Owen, who casted a hard glare at Hoskins's walking figure.

He jogged out and searched for Ava, seeing her still talking to Barry. "... together, excluding the three years I was in Black Ops, for about twenty years." Barry gapped at the girl then Owen as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Dude, you've been dating the perfect girl for twenty fucking years and you didn't think to marry her? You are crazy," Barry deduced.

Ava giggled at Owen's pout, "Trust me man, I was thinking about proposing to her. But with our adventures around the world and being in the Navy for six years, you never find the perfect chance."

"You're insane man. You got the perfect life and soon-to-be wife," Barry mumbled as he walked away. Owen turned Ava around to face him, "You and me, in my bungalow."

Ava raised her eyebrow in suspicion, "What are we gonna be doing?"

He wiggled his eyebrows, "I think you know." Owen slapped Ava's butt, making her yelp in surprise. "Owen Sheldon Grady! You are so lucky no one was around to see that!" Owen laughed as he got on his motorcycle, "You coming?"

Ava crossed her arms and stood still for a minute before looking down and getting on the motorcycle.

Owen glanced back at his girlfriend and smirked, "Be ready for the best afternoon since the past seven years." Ava turned bright red and hugged his torso from behind, rubbing her face into his vest. "Just go already."


	4. Chapter Two

This chapter is rated Mature.

The couple arrived at Owen's bungalow; Owen swiftly hauled Ava into his arms then Ava wrapped her long legs around his waist.

He kicked his door open and pushed Ava against the wall, roughly kissing her.

She ran her fingers through his ginger brown hair, slightly tugging causing Owen to groan. He carried Ava away from the wall and placed her on his bed.

— Explicit Content (If you dislike sexual content, please feel free to skip over the bolded section. I wrote it to where the smut isn't a link and is more of an optional thing.) —

 **Both Ava and Owen kicked off their shoes, continuously kissing. They broke apart to breathe, Owen took the time to rip off Ava's shirt and bra, then his own shirt. "Have you been working out?" Ava breathlessly asked. Owen flexed his biceps, "Why don't you ask these guns?"**

 **"You're still a dork," Ava passionately kissed him, grinding her body against his. Owen broke the kiss, moving his mouth down to her breasts.**

 **He softly massaged them while playing with her nipples.**

 **Ava moaned at the pleasure he was granting her; her hands traveled down his torso, tracing his abs then brushing against his groin. He moaned as he pushed into her hand more.**

 **"A little excited, are we?" Owen flipped them over, letting Ava unzip his pants. She pressed against the large tent in his boxers; slowly, she pulled his cock out and licked the tip.**

 **Owen shuttered and gently pushed her head down, wanting her to suck on him. Ava stroked him teasingly as he made a disapproving noise. She looked at him innocently and continued to stroke slowly. He gripped her hair tightly, making her comply with his wish. Ava took him in his mouth, bobbing her head at a fast rate. Owen grunted with pleasure as Ava's tongue swirled on the tip of his cock. She slowed down her pace, removing her shorts and panties then shifting her hair to one side.**

 **She pulled away and crawled up to Owen's pleasure filled face. "Did you like that baby?" He nodded drunkly as Ava kissed his lips, lowering herself onto him. She gasped at the unfamiliarity of his size, "You're so much bigger than I remember." Owen smirked, switching their position around so that he was on top and thrusted into her cunt hard. Ava's nails gripped into his skin, Owen hissed in pain, driving him to thrust at a fast pace.**

 **"Oh! Fuck yes! Harder Owen, faster!" Ava shouted in pleasure, her eyes rolling back as Owen fucked her harder and faster. He slowed down, his muscles burning with sex. Ava rolled out from under and straddled Owen. She began bouncing up and down on his groin, moaning loudly. Owen recovered quickly and helped her ride him faster. Ava's walls contracted and got tighter around Owen. "Babe I'm about to cum." "So am I." With one last thrust, both came with loud moans.**

 **Ava trembled as she stood up to shower. She walked into the shower and turned on the water. She inserted a finger in herself and tasted the mix of releases within her. "You don't know how hot that is."**

 **Ava turned to see Owen had joined her in the bathroom, "May I join? You know, to conserve water?" She nodded, apply shampoo into her hair as Owen entered the cozy area. He had his chest against her back; he hugged Ava's waist and placed his chin on her shoulder, "Can we try something?"**

 **She twisted her body and rinsed the shampoo out of her hair. "What do you have in mind?" Owen put on a smoldering face, "Shower sex." Ava choked down her giggles and nodded. "Right now?" She nodded again, seeing how she only had to do body wash left.**

 **Owen hoisted her up by her legs and positioned his cock in front of her entrance. He thrusted inside her heated cunt, water trickling down either's spine. Ava moaned loudly as Owen hit a certain spot. "Right there babe! Oh fuck," Ava breathlessly informed. He hit her g-spot continuously as he adjusted his grip.**

 **Every time Owen had thrusted into Ava, they would hear the sound of wet skin slapping together. Ava was the first to give up when her climax came. "Baby I'm gonna cum again." He nodded and thrusted harder, causing Ava to scream in ecstasy. He joined her a fraction later, unloading in her.**

— —

 **"That was fun," Owen said as he dried himself off. Ava nodded in agreement, slipping into a pair of black Nike shorts. Owen threw Ava a shirt, knowing he had ripped hers while taking it off. "It's big but it's better than nothing." Ava rolled her eyes, "Whose fault is that?" He lifted his arms in surrender. She tucked in the oversized ends into her shorts and threw herself on the bed.**

— Explicit Content (Done. I apologize to those who read it and didn't like it. It was quite hard, seeing how it was my first time.) —

Ava laid on the bed, holding hands with Owen. "Come on." — he pulled her off the bed — "I have to work on my motorcycle." She allowed Owen to drag her out into the humid air and sit her on a stump next to his motorcycle.

"So how has life been treating you?" Ava stared at the motorcycle as Owen tweaked his engine. "Well the Black Ops was fun, you really should've joined with me. We assassinated Osama bin Laden and all sorts of stuff." Owen stopped his work and gave Ava an astonished look. "You killed the terrorist of terrorists?" Ava laughed at his face, "Yes I did." — she grinned at his goofy face — " I was the sniper for that mission." He stared at her with wide eyes, "Holy shit!"

Ava laughed hysterically, "Tell me how exact Hoskins found you and made you raise dino babies." "Well there's not much to it. He came looking for someone who was willing to handle Velociraptors and I volunteered, that's why I left without a goodbye. You were off training in the desert, so I left a letter. When I came here, they assigned me to be the Velociraptors' trainer. I imprinted on them when they were born."

"That's cute, you were their momma." Owen rolled his eyes at her reference to nature. He turned his body towards her, he pulled Ava by her waist and hugged her. He looked down at her bluish-gray eyes; Owen planted a kiss on her lips for seemed like an eternity. They split apart when they heard a car pull into the driveway. "What do they want now?"

Claire stepped out of her car and adjusted her hair to make herself look "presentable". She walked up to the pair, "'Mr. Grady, Miss Cruthers. I need you to come take a look at something." Owen peered at her suspiciously, "Why are you calling me Mr. Grady?" Claire, feeling a bit awkward, restated his name. "Owen, if you're not too busy."

Owen noted Ava's shrug and came up with his reply. "We're pretty busy." He grabbed Ava's hips and rammed them into his. She winced in pain and slapped his chest, "What do you have for us?" The ginger-haired woman stated. "We have an attraction," The ginger-haired woman stated.

Ava took a step back, keeping distance from the woman. "Woah honey, I don't roll that way. My boyfriend's right there." — she chucked her thumb at Owen's direction as he choked on his Coke — "I'm sure he'd love to see girl on girl action but I have my limits."

Claire looked disgusted by what she had thought she meant. "I'm talking about the dinosaurs, Miss Cruthers. You're almost as stupid as your brother."

"Excuse me?! Let me tell you a few _—_ " Ava said a string of curses at the woman before her, marching up close to her face. "Listen here you bitch, my brother is in no way stupid. He may be lazy but he's not at all stupid. He probably does more things that require intelligence unlike you. All you do is wave your pretty little fingers, reading off graphs that weren't made by you." Owen intervened and pushed Ava back before she did something irrational.

"Let me at her!" Ava clawed the air, reaching for the arrogant woman. Owen closed his hands around her wrists and dragged them to her sides, "Hey! Do not make me use the training techniques on you." _—_ Ava visibly calm down from her rage —"She is one of the highest positions in this park and the last thing I want her telling the bosses is that you assaulted her. So let's keep this civilized so we can stay together distance wise."

She crossed her arms and took deep breaths while Owen faced the frighten ginger. "Sorry about that, she extremely protective as you just saw."

Claire dipped her head in an understanding fashion, "It's alright but soon we might have to put her in a cage." Ava gripped her arms tighter to prevent her from strangling Claire. "Stop provoking her because I won't stop her the next time," Owen stated.

"Anyways, our geneticists made a new species." Claire swatted at the pesky bug flying around her head; Owen, distracted by her movements, killed the bug in midair. He walked towards his table and wiped off the tiny, squished corpse. "You just went and made a new dinosaur?" Ava heard new and automatically thought back to Dr. Wu's Indominus Rex. _'That's the paddock we're checking out?'_

"Ya, it's kinda what we do here." — Claire watched as Owen walked up his deck, around to the back of his bungalow — "The exhibit opens to the public in three weeks. Mr. Masrani wanted me to consult with you two. We'd like you two to evaluate the paddock for vulnerability." Ava stood on the stairs waiting for Owen, "Why us?"

"I guess Mr. Masrani thinks, since you found safety issues in the raptors paddock and Owen's ability to control the raptors—" Owen came from his bungalow and handed Ava a Canada Dry. _'It's been so long since I had one of these,'_ she popped the bottle cap off and chugged the carbonated drink.

"See, it's all about control with you. I don't control the raptors, it's a relationship based on mutual respect. It's why you and I never had a second date." It was now Ava's turn to choke on her drink. ' _They had a date? I see I wasn't missed that much.'_ Owen patted her back, guiding her back down to his motorcycle.

"Excuse me. I never wanted a second date," Claire sassed back. "Who prints out an itinerary for a night out?" Owen said with disbelief.

Their bickering had reminded her of one time in training when he thought she had disarmed him wrong.

 _Ava fought against her boyfriend, trying to disarm him as quickly as she could. He was able to get the gun to her head when she didn't strike his arm hard enough. She quickly ducked down and stretched her legs up to kick the weapon out of Owen's hand_

 _He hadn't expected the attack and lost grip of the gun, watching it drag across the field. Ava stood up with a proud smile on her face. Owen got pissed at the grin and defend his loss sorely, "You only disarmed me because you didn't follow the trained disarming technique."_

 _Ava sighed understandingly, knowing that her boyfriend had such bad sportsmanship. "Babe, I did what I could to stop myself from getting shot. That's the whole point of this exercise; the training regimen was only to tell us the basics."_

 _Owen huffed and marched toward the general who had commanded all the trainees to do the exercise. He stopped in front him and saluted, "Permission to ask a question, sir?" "Permission granted. Now what do you need soldier?"_

 _Owen whipped his finger toward Ava, who was walking in their direction. "This fellow trainee has failed to follow the routine you showed us. Is that acceptable, sir?"_

 _The general felt Owen's seething jealously and resisted the urge to chuckle. "Well of course we would love our style of disarming to work perfectly" — Owen smirked smugly at Ava's monotonous look — "but we know that's nearly impossible so this was supposed to teach you different ways to disarm the enemy." Owen's shoulders slumped in disappointment. He and Ava saluted the general then walked back to their spot._

" _You okay Owen?" He nodded and jogged to get their unloaded gun. He eagerly pushed it into Ava's hands and jumped into starting position with a determined look on his face. Ava laughed and held her stance._

Ava shook her head smiling at the memory. "…in charge out here and you gotta make a lot of tough decisions." _—_ Owen wiped the grease off his hands as Ava hugged his torso from behind, peeking over his shoulder _—_ "It's probably easier to pretend these animals are numbers on a spreadsheet, but they're not."

"I'm fully aware of that," Claire said in a stuck up manner. Owen watched her with uncertain eyes, "You might've made them in a test tube, but they don't know that. They're thinking: I gotta eat, I gotta hunt, I gotta..." Owen used his hands to motion reproduction while Claire rolled her eyes.

"You can relate to, at least, one of those things right?" Claire had a look of distaste for Owen, walking down the steps. "I'll be in the car. You might wanna change your shirt, they're very sensitive to smell."

She stalked off towards her car, entering the driver's seat. Owen tried turning to face Ava but she followed in pursuit. "Ava we don't have time for this." Ava giggled and hopped in front of him. "What can I do for you Mr. Grady?" He gave her a look of annoyance before asking, "Do I really smell?"

Ava shrugged, "Not really but I guess you should change for the sake of pleasing Miss High and Mighty." She waved her arms in an exaggerated way, making Owen chuckle. "Alright, go wait in the car." Ava nodded and sauntered to the car.

She opened the door and slid in, not bothering to close it. "You insult me, my brother, or anyone I care about" _—_ Ava scooted closer to the seat in front of her — "it won't be pretty for you." Claire frantically nodded. "I'm glad we have an understanding," Ava smiled and sat against the back of the vehicle.

Owen entered the car in fresh new clothes, "Okay let's go." Claire revved engine and drove along the road towards the attraction. Ava pecked Owen's cheek and laid on his shoulder, closing her eyes. He kissed her head and closed his eyes as well.


	5. Chapter Three

They arrived at the new breed's paddock. Owen got out of the car and held the door open for Ava. "Wow such a gentleman unlike that time in training when you slammed the tank opening on my head." Owen raised his hands up, "In my defense, I didn't know you were even coming out." Claire walked around the car to be in front of the couple.

"We've been pre-booking tickets for months." The pair both glanced at the cage and at each other, thinking the same thing. ' _What in the hell kind of dinosaur did they make?'_

Claire led the two up the stairs of the paddock, "The park needs a new attraction every few years in order to reinvigorate the public's interest, kind of like the space program. Corporate felt genetic modification would up the wow factor." Ava was already annoyed by the short attention spans of this generation. "They're dinosaurs wow enough."

Claire dipped her head in disagreement, "Not according to our focus groups. The Indominus Rex makes us relevant again." Owen laughed at the name of the hybrid, concluding to Ava hitting his torso. "The Indominus Rex?"

"We needed something scary and easy to pronounce. You should here a four year old try to say Archeorsthomimous." Claire strutted into the viewing area as Owen and Ava stood there imitating her. "You should here you try to say it." Owen murmured as he pushed Ava into the room.

Once they entered, they looked out the glass windows. Ava spotted the cracks on the far left window. She strolled from side to side, observing the crowded trees.

"What's this thing made of?" Owen asked Claire. As the ginger recited the DNA make up, Ava mouthed along. "The base genome is T-Rex and the rest is" — Ava air quoted — "classified." She rolled her eyes at the secretiveness of the research labs.

"You made a new dinosaur but you don't even know what it is?" Owen questioned Claire's knowledge of this dinosaur, wondering if she actually knew the rest of the creature's make-up. "The lab delivers finished assets and we show them to the public. Can we drop a deer please?" Ava shook her head, _'It's all about money with these people.'_

The builder in the far corner pushed various buttons to deliver the dinosaur's meal. "How long has this thing been in here?" "All its life." Ava shared a look of uncertainty with Owen. "Never seen anything outside of these walls?"

"We can't exactly walk it," Claire sarcastically replied. Owen noted the way the animal had been raised would make it dysfunctional to some degree. "And you feed it with that?" Ava asked distastefully.

Claire questioned in defense, "Is there a problem?" Owen glanced her way before twisting his head back, "Animals raised in isolation aren't always the most functional."

Claire began comparing the dinosaur to his raptors. "Your raptors are raised in captivity." Owen slowly walked towards Claire, "With siblings. They learn social skills and I imprint on them when they're born, there's trust. The only positive relationship this animal has is with that crane." — he pointed toward the chunk of meat, turning his entire body — "At least she knows that means food."

Claire toned her words patronizingly, "So she needs a friend? We should schedule play dates, that sort of thing?" Ava stepped closer to the glass looking for the hybrid. "That's probably not a good idea." Claire impatiently tapped the glass, wondering why the Indominus hasn't appeared yet.

"Where is it?" Seeing the bored looks on both of the women's faces, Owen attempted to lighten the atmosphere with jokingly. "Well is it in the basement? Is there a downstairs? Maybe it's in the rec room." Ava rolled her head, looking at her lover. "Ha ha ha. You're so funny Owen." Owen lightly shoved her before dragging her along to the right side of the view area.

Claire became slightly frantic about the whereabouts of the giant creature. "It was just here. We were just here." She switched sides to access the control panel, turning on all the thermo-sensors. Beeps were audible, one after another, sensing no heat radiation from the paddock.

"Oh fuck," Ava quietly spat. She nudged Owen, pointing at the white claw marks along the wall. Owen ran his hands down his face in incredulity.

The worker was confused with the readings, "That doesn't make sense." He shoved the rest of his sandwich into his mouth to mobilize both hands. "These doors haven't been open for weeks." Owen and Ava had a hunch as of where the reptile went while staring at the clawed stone.

"Were those claw marks always there?" Ava pointed out. Claire rushed over to their side and gapped. "You think it...? Oh God. She has an implant in her back, I can track it from the control room." She raced outside and jumped in her car while the three went into the cage.

— — —

Claire sped off in her car to the control room, whipping out her phone to dial. "We have an asset out of containment! Put ACU on alert, this is not a drill!" Then she dialed Lowery, he answered after four rings. "Ya, hello?" Claire's words rushed out of her mouth, "Larry, get me coordinates on the Indominus."

Larry tapped multiple buttons, reassuring Claire. "Ya I'm doing it right now."

— — —

As Owen, Ava and the guard entered the habitat, they spotted another construction worker already at the wall. Owen traced his hand along the scratched surface then stepped back to observe the 40 foot wall. "That wall's 40 feet high. You really think she could've climbed out?"

"Depends." Ava stared hard at the scratched wall. The constructionist was curious as to what made it possible to climb out. "On what?" Ava faced to three men with a solemn look. "What kind of dinosaur they cooked up in that lab."

— — —

Larry glanced at his screen, "What the hell? It's in its cage." "No, that's impossible. I was just there." Assuring Claire that the creature was in its paddock, Larry persistently kept repeating himself. "Claire, I'm telling you it's in the cage." — Lowery scanned the multiple screens closely, spotting four people in the cage — "Wait, wait a second. There are people in there, my sister's in the cage!" Claire's breath caught in her throat, scared for their lives. "Get them out of there now, now!" The girl next to Larry took immediate action and spoke into her earpiece. "Paddock 11, this is control. You need to evacuate the containment —"

— — —

The message had come through unclearly as static. But Ava was able to make out the panicked girl's message, "It's in the cage! It's in there with you!" "Go!" The four had sprinted for their original entrance but Ava and the employee had spotted the trees moving before they went too far.

"Owen, she's gonna block the door!" The worker turned back quickly, scanning his hand to open the gate. Ava scrambled out with the other man, crawling underneath a car as the worker hid behind it. She saw Owen sliding through the gate, along with the struggling hybrid, and ushered him under the vehicle with her. He slid and rolled under the car turning his body to observe the Indominus's next moves.

The poor worker had no cover and was scared to death. He was panting as quietly as he could, peering at the other end of the car to see the tail. Ava turned to lay on her back, knowing what would come next. The beast flipped the truck over and found its prey. The constructionist looked at them through the broken window of the truck, fear clear in his eyes.

Suddenly, the jaws of the dinosaur enclosed around the man and ate him. Owen quickly thought and flipped onto his back; he cut the fuel tank and sprayed it all over Ava then himself. The Indominus came to their car and sniffed angrily. Owen had grasped Ava's hand, squeezing it for dear life as it roared in rage. It stomped away, allowing Owen and Ava to escape.

— — —

Claire rushed into the control room only to be greeted by eerie silence. "Everyone stay calm." Lowery bursted out of his seat and walked up to Claire. "What the hell Claire?! My sister was in there for goodness sake! That thing probably killed her and she's the only family that I could fucking rely on." Everyone stared at Lowery, wide eyed, surprised at his rant.

He sat back down, adrenaline in his veins and his eyes glossed. He began to think over all the memories that the siblings had together. Lowery thought back to their latest one, when he went off to college.

" _No, I don't want you to come with me." Lowery said as Ava slammed her trunk shut. "Hey! Be glad you'll be showing up in a BMW than a Mini Cooper."_ — _Ava didn't bother opening the door and jumped in_ — _"Come on baby brother, you'll be late."_

" _Show off," he murmured. He opened the door and sat on the leather seats. "How come you get a nice car while I don't even have one?" Lowery pouted. Ava laughed and patted his head, "It's a college post-graduation gift. So, complete college and you'll get a bad boy like this one." She sped off into the road, her engine generating loud noises as she hit the gas pedal. Lowery buckled his seat belt and gripped his seat tight._

 _Ava saw his actions and yelled over the rushing wind, "Aw you big baby, stop being so tense! Have some fun for once in your life!" She turned on the radio, playing "It's Raining Men." She came to a stop at a red light, singing along and whipping her head back. "It's raining men, Hallelujah! It's raining men, Amen!"_

 _Beside Lowery, every other guy rolled their windows down and watched Ava. He had enough with their drooling; once the car propelled, he shouted. "She's taken!" Ava laughed at her younger brother's overprotectiveness. "Hey when your boyfriend's not around, someone has to protect you from horny teenage boys."_

" _Yes sir, Mr. Guard." She mock saluted to her brother as she turned right. "There she is, in all her glory. Stanford University." She pulled up in the drive way and hopped out the car. Most of the seniors stared at her toned legs. "Did you really have to wear shorts?" Her brother questioned. "It's hot. What was I supposed to do?" Ava countered back. Lowery swatted the conversation away, "Nevermind."_

 _He opened the trunk and pulled out all his suit cases. "Well dearest brother, this is where I leave you." — she started to sniffle, pretending to cry — "You're all grown up now. I still remember when you asked me how to ask out a girl." Ava wiped a nonexistent tear away, hugging her brother. Lowery groaned as she made contact with him, obviously not caring about his opinion on the matter. "Have fun," she waved as she drove away._

'And now she might be permanently gone…' He sulked, hoping that his sister was still alive.


	6. Chapter Four

Ava and Owen ran through the trees and jumped over the large branches. They shoved the doors open and entered the elevator. The pair waited impatiently, enraged by the Indominus's escape. The elevator dinged and Ava slipped through the crack in the opening doors.

"Ma'am, I need to see a badge." The security guard had attempted to stop the seething woman, but she blazed through him. "What the hell happened out there? There were thermal cameras all over that paddock. She did not just disappear!" Ava furiously interrogated the ginger woman.

"Ma'am!" The guard went to grab the brunette, but his wrist was captured by another hand. "Don't you dare lay a hand on my girlfriend," Owen growled at the man and let him out of his grasp. Claire sighed, "It must've been some kind of a technical malfunction."

Ava grew madder by her excuse; for goodness sake, they almost died. Owen stepped in front of Ava before she had assaulted the woman, "Were you not watching? She marked up that wall as a distraction, she wanted us to think she escaped."

Claire was clearly agitated by the two people yelling at her. She approached them with a firm face, "Hold on. We are talking about an animal here."

"A highly intelligent animal! I've worked with all kinds of animals and this is the closest one to being as smart as us humans!" — Ava jammed her finger against Claire's forehead — "Get it through your thick skull, it's not stupid." Ava glared at the woman in denial.

"400 meters till the beacon." Ava and Owen looked at the large screen ahead of them, watching the small screens display ACU. Ava was about step down to look at the screen closely until she was stopped by her brother.

"I thought I lost you." Ava spun around and peered down at Lowery "You could never get rid of me forever," she spoke softly as she petted his hair. She kissed his head and unraveled herself from his grasp. "I'm gonna go stand next to Owen alright?" He nodded and returned to his seat. She heard slamming doors and strode to stand beside her boyfriend.

Owen stared at the screen with disbelief, "You're going after her with non-lethals."

"We have $26 million dollars invested in that" — the suited man waved his hand towards the screen — "asset, we can't just kill it."

"Those men are going to die and all you can think about is money?! I hope you're ready for one hell of a law case." Ava heaved, pouring with hatred for her boss. "300 meters till the beacon." The woman's, next to her brother, call redirected their attention to the screen. "You need to call this mission off right now," Owen exclaimed.

Before anyone could say anything else, Lowery informed them of the creature's location. "Right on top of it." "Call it off right now!" Ava yelled. Claire shouted right back at her, "You are not in control."

Ava marched up to the pale woman and slapped her. The sound echoed in the control room, silencing everyone. "When will you get it? These animals can't be controlled. You may be able to control your workers but not these animals. So I say you spare yourself the horror and listen to Owen! Call it off!" Claire looked at Ava dumbfounded, not prepared for the sharp pain.

"The blood's not clotted yet. It's close." The stares were relocated to the screen by the man's voice. "What is that?" Mr. Masrani asked, not to anyone in general. Owen answered with astonishment swirling in his voice, "That's her tracking implant, she clawed it out." Claire looked at the screen with the flesh displayed, "How would it know to do that?" "She remembered where they put it in," Ava hoarsely replied.

They watched as the ACU officers stared at the trees. Hamada, the Commandeer, had turned around to see the Indominus coming out of her camouflage.

"It can camouflage!" The Commandeer tried to outrun the dinosaur but to no avail, she grabbed him in her hand. The troop shocked the dinosaur but only made her drop their leader. When he stood to run, the creature stepped on him.

The life line for Hamada went flat. The officers tried over and over again to tame the animal but couldn't. Ava watched as each life line went flat one by one. "Those poor men all dying because you didn't want to call the mission off." She said. She hugged Owen, burying her face into his vest.

He spun around and faced Claire, "Evacuate the island." Claire's eyes glossed over, scarred by the gore. "We'd never reopen."

Ava paced in the room, "You made a genetic hybrid," — she pointed at the screen — "raised it in captivity. She is seeing all of this for the first time. And she does not even know what she is. She will kill everything that moves."

Owen was angered by their lack of prioritizing for the safety of the guests. "You think the animal is contemplating its own existence?" Mr. Masrani tilted his head in question. Ava glared at Mr. Masrani, "She is learning where she fits in the food chain and I'm not sure you want her to figure that out."

Owen stepped closer to the man, "Now, asset containment can use live ammunition in an emergency situation. You have an M134 in your armory, put it on a chopper and smoke this thing!"

Claire thought his plan barbaric, "We have families here. I'm not going to turn this place into some war zone!" Ava shook her head at Claire's statement, "You already have. You created a killing machine that's too powerful for humanity to tame. Think about it this way; if you had your own children on this island, wouldn't you stop at nothing to make sure they're safe?"

Claire was tired of Owen and Ava's reasoning, "Miss Cruthers, Mr. Grady. If you aren't going to help, there's no reason for you to be in here."

Owen was pissed and knocked down the dinosaur toys on Lowery's desk. Ava picked the small figurines for her brother, placing them back on the top of his desk. He whispered a "Thanks" and went back to working. "I'll see you as soon as possible, stay safe Lowery." She kissed his head as she marched towards Mr. Masrani.

"I would have a word with your people in the lab, about that thing out there. That's no dinosaur." She spun and entered the elevator Owen was holding for her.

Ava huffed with crossed arms, "The guests are going to die if they don't evacuate! What are they going to do then? Say, 'I apologize for any inconvenience that this has caused. Please take this compensation money.'" — Ava flailed her arms, almost hitting Owen — "Money can't buy every fucking thing in this world!"

Owen swept her flyaways out of her face and pulled her into an embrace. "You feel better?" She nodded as the elevator doors opened.

They walked down to the lab to talk to the geneticists but were stopped by the security guard. "Hey! Do you think we're the ones you need to worry about right now? Back off!"

"I'm going to have to ask you two to leave this area." Ava pushed through the arguing men, rushing into the research lab.

She tapped a man on the shoulder, "How may I help you?" "Yes, have you seen Dr. Wu?" The scientist pointed toward an office in the far end of the lab, Ava barged in. "Dr. Wu, what the hell kind of dinosaur did you make? It has killed two workers and a whole troop of ACUs."

Dr. Wu's surprised look changed into an annoyed one. "I've already told you it's classified. Now, security!" As security grabbed her arm, Owen punched him. "Don't touch her. Ava, let's go find Claire."

Ava followed willing but turned to say one last thing. "You'll be accountable for millions of deaths, remember that!"

As the couple was walking toward the lobby, Ava tapped Owen on his shoulder. He glanced sideways at her, "What is it?" "Nice swing back there," She grinned up at him.

Owen smirked at Ava and brushed the invisible dirt off his shoulder. "Thanks, I try." She shook her head at his silliness and walked fast. "I don't know you!" Ava shouted. Owen laughed and chased after her, "I'm her boyfriend!" Their laughs soon faded and they both got serious again. "Okay, we need to find Claire now."

Ava and Owen arrived in the lobby and looked around for Claire. They saw the woman frantically looking around. Ava called out for her, "Claire." The woman turned and rushed up to the pair, "I need you."

They looked each other, taken back by her urgency. "Okay." The two glanced at each other and waited for her emergency. "I need your help. My nephews, they're out in the valley. Please, if anything happens to them..." Claire said anxiously. Ava dragged her to a less crowded area while Owen looked around for any witnesses, "How old?"

"Uh the um older one, he's a high school age. The younger one is um, he's a few years —" Owen stopped her from speaking further, "Wait. You mean to tell me that you don't even know how old your nephews are?" Claire paused and just looked at him in guilt.

Ava's ears rang in familiarity, she grabbed Claire's blouse. "Your nephews' names don't happen to be Zach and Gray, right?" Claire nodded, frightened by Ava's sudden movements.

"Shit. Zach's around 17 years old and Gray's about 11, judging by their appearance." Ava paced in front of the other two, running a hand through her hair. "How do you know them?" Claire asked her.

Ava turned around and faced the ginger, "I met them on the ferry here, and they were such sweethearts. Zach even tried flirting with me," Ava laughed dryly.

Owen led the group out of the crowded area and through the labyrinth of paddocks. They slipped through the small entrance. Claire showed her pass as they entered the vehicle containment unit. Owen told the other two to wait as he went to go get the car.

"Get in," the two looked up and saw an Official Use vehicle. Ava opened the front door and hopped in. "I hope you like this gun cause you'll be using it a lot," Owen said to Ava. She looked up from buckling her seatbelt and took the gun with a firm grip.

She smirked while observing the gun, "It'll have to do. It's not as good as my SR-25 but she'll have to do." Owen nodded his head, his way of saying true. Once Claire had buckled down, he rammed the gas and drove off.

He drove over the rocky road, not caring to slow down. Ava turned in her seat, "Claire you should try to call Zach. He's bound to have his phone." Claire nodded and pulled out her phone; she scrolled through her contacts until she came to the very end. Claire tapped on Zach's name, "Come on. Pick up, pick up." The call ended up going straight to voicemail. "Crap."

"He didn't answer?" Ava asked. Claire shook her head in a slow fashion, "No, hopefully he's still safe." The brunette nodded and twisted back around, watching the terrain pass by.


	7. Chapter Five

The car came to a stop as Owen saw a heaving Apatosaurus, laying down half-dead. Owen turned the engine off and stepped outside, as well as Ava. She left her gun in the car while talking to Claire. "Okay just stay in the car and once we're done, we'll go straight back to finding Gray and Zach." Claire nodded and looked down at her phone as her legs were shaking.

The two militarists walked along the length of the dinosaur's fallen body, Owen putting his gun to the side to show no harm. Claire ignored Ava's order and got out of the car to follow after them. "Shh, it's okay. It's over, good girl." Ava gently caressed the dying animal's face as Owen petted its head.

Claire came up on the other side of the gigantic creature and willed herself to touch it. It lurched forward, trying to get back up but went down instead. It slowly closed its eyes and took one last breath before passing.

Tears began to drip onto Ava's face, giving Owen all the reason to hug her tightly. "It's out of its misery guys. It moved on to a better place."

Owen stood up with his gun in hand and walked to the open field, Claire and Ava following after him. The women gasped in horror, looking at dozens of Apatosauruses lying dead.

Owen skimmed over the field, "It didn't eat them. It's killing for sport." Ava hugged Claire and walked back to the car with her, sparing her time. They got into the car and drove to the front of the restricted sector.

Ava faced her boyfriend with a harden glance, "You think they went in here?" "We won't know until we check it out," Owen replied.

Owen drove into the restricted area, following the road until it ended. In front of the car was a wrecked gyrosphere that once held Claire's two nephews. "… made possible by science." — Ava and Owen got out of the car to inspect the empty gyrosphere — "Hey there! Your safety is our main concern. Now just relax and enjoy the ride." The metal rims shorted out, making Jimmy Fallon's voice stop.

Owen spotted a large tooth stuck in the frame and took out his knife. He pulled out the Indominus's tooth away from the gyrosphere. Claire looked around the jungle, looking for signs of the boys' survival. She gasped when she looked down, "No, no, no." She kneeled down and grabbed the cracked phone with shaking hands.

Ava spotted two pairs of footprints in the mud, "Hey, they made it out." Claire sighed in relief, standing up to follow the footprints.

The seemingly endless footprints finally stopped at the cliff of the waterfall. Claire realized what her nephews had done, "Oh my God, they jumped." Owen had a hard look on his face; he put his gun on his back, "Brave kids."

Claire started shouting her nephews' names, "Zach! Gray!" Ava quickly wrapped her hand around. Claire's mouth. "Shh." Claire ripped Ava's hand off of her and retorted, "Hey I am not a damn animal."

Owen looked around for any signs of the Indominus popping out, luckily there were none. "Listen, those kids are still alive but we will not be if you continue to scream like that." Claire glanced to the side, exasperated.

"So you can pick up their scent can't you? Uh, uh track their footprints?" Owen and Ava looked at her as if she was crazy. "I was with the Black Ops." Ava said, rolling her eyes. "And I was with the Navy, not the Navajo." Owen argued.

Claire became more worried for her sister's children as time went on. "So then what do you suggest we do?" Ava gestured to her and Owen's figures while telling her the solution, "You get back, we'll find them."

Claire gestured in a triangle, "We'll find them." Owen and Ava were concerned for the safety of the ginger-haired woman. Ava tried making the journey sound dangerous for her because of her attire, "You'll last two minutes in there, less in those ridiculous shoes."

Claire looked at Ava's attire to see her wearing: an oversized shirt, shorts, and sneakers; she looked back up at her and unbuttoned her dress shirt. Ava's hands quickly flew to Owen's eyes before he could see anything. _'What the hell? Is she trying to seduce Owen to let her go?'_ Ava peered at Claire before letting Owen seeing again, him being confused.

Claire rolled up her sleeves and jutted out her hip, looking at Ava challengingly. "What is that suppose the mean?" Owen questioned, still confused. Claire was baffled, she had thought it was obvious. "It means I'm ready to go." Ava nodded a bit hesitantly, "Okay... But let's get one thing straight, I'm in charge out here and you do everything I say exactly as I say it."

Claire had a perplexed look, "Excuse me?" Owen sensed Ava's annoyance rising and addressed Claire, "Now, trust us and relax. Just like taking a stroll in the woods sixty-five million years ago." Owen locked his gun and held his hand back so they could pass through. Ava stopped and kissed him. — "Thank you," — then walked away.

Owen followed behind her with a smile on his face. But they both paused when they saw something in the corner of their eyes. Ava spun around, crouching in front of the Indominus's footprint. She looked up at Owen's face, "You think she's getting bigger?" Owen knelt beside her, "Let's hope not."

"Are you coming or not?" Claire shouted from the jungle. The couple shook their heads, "She doesn't know when to stop shouting, does she?"

The trio walked through the jungle looking for the two boys. After walking a long distance, they began to give up until they heard an engine roar. They chased after the sound, only to find a half empty garage. Ava crouched down and picked up a gray jacket, "Isn't this jacket Zach's?" Claire responded with a breathless "Ya" while nodding.

Claire faced the new made road, seeing that it led to the main road. "That road goes straight back to the park." Owen reached into the driver's seat and attempted to start the engine but failed. "How did they even get one of these things started?" Ava questioned as she looked through the dusty shelves.

Owen came beside Ava, skimming through the shelves when he spotted a cable jumper. As Ava was about to open the hood, they heard a growl and the trees moving. They hid in front of the car, out of view from the opening of the garage.

Owen whipped his head around the hood to see his gun and was thinking of grabbing it until the Indominus's feet appeared. He sat back down and motioned Ava to give him hers. She was hesitant but gave it to him anyways.

' _What is he thinking? I shoot better than him. He just wants to be the —'_ Ava's thought was interrupted by the carnivore sticking its head in and nudged against the car.

Claire gasped quietly, a tear dripping down her face. Owen peered down in the corner of his eye to see it retreating.

Claire and Ava released the sub-conscious breaths they were holding in, panting in relief. Owen silently grabbed his gun and took cover once again, making sure the two women were fine. The exact moment Owen was going to hand Ava her gun back, the Indominus crashed through the roof.

Ava rushed Claire towards an entrance while Owen tried going out the garage. He quickly realized that wouldn't and followed the two women, almost getting crushed by the old Jeep.

The trio ran through the debris; Owen jumped over a giant skull and got out first. He waited a split second for Claire and Ava to sprint out as well but was shoved behind Claire.

Ava kept her hands on Owen's back, making sure he wouldn't turn around as she slowed down. She stopped completely and knelt on a branch, waiting for the dinosaur to come out. Ava brought her phone out and called her brother, "Hey Lowery, we found her. South of the Gyrosphere Alley between the old park and Aviary," she placed the phone in between her shoulder as she looked through the scoop.

She heard the Indominus roar inside the old building and a helicopter flying over. Lowery couldn't believe his ears, "Wait. Are you following the dinosaur?"

Ava rolled her eyes, "Yes, get ACU out here. Real guns and ammo this time. Don't need to keep this $26 million asset."

She got up as she felt the ground shaking less and less, assuming that the Indominus followed the sound. Ava sprinted to catch up with the others with the gun on her back.

"ACU is airborne, they took the helicopter." Lowery told his sister. Ava let out a huff of confusion, "Who's flying it?"

"Mr. Masrani," Lowery retorted. "Okay? Thanks baby brother, I'll see you soon." Ava ended the phone call and focused on sprinting.

She saw the two staring at the Aviary, slowing down in between the two. The three watched as the helicopter falling through the glass roof. Ava spotted the Pteranodons and Dimorphodons coming their way, "Into the trees!"

Shoving the other two down to the ground, Ava shot some of the reptiles that had seen them. "Ava!" Owen harshly whispered. She turned towards the raptor trainer, only to be kissed hard. "Don't you ever stay behind me again. I was scared to death when you weren't behind me!"

Ava nodded as he helped her up. He started a brisk walk as soon as Ava got Claire up. He led them down the hill towards the aviary. "Guys, be quiet and careful. The Indominus still might be around," Ava warned.


	8. Chapter Six

The group maneuvered through the thick leaves of the jungle. Ava saw black pavement in the distance and ushered everyone else to go faster, "Guys, run faster. There's road up ahead!"

The trio jumped over branches and rushed down the stone steps. Ava gave Owen a signal to wait here and she took off.

"Hello?" Claire answered. "Claire, we spotted the boys on surveillance. They're reaching the West gate, I'm headed there now." Claire's assistant informed.

Claire sighed in relief and breathlessly replied, "Okay, okay stay right there. I'm on my way. Stay right with them." Claire's call got interrupted by Ava's appearance with two ATVs. "Hey! Get on," she shouted.

Owen jumped on the other one while Claire got on behind him. Ava was the first to take off then Owen, who was following after her. They drove towards the paddocks and saw ACU troops all around them. Ava got off her ATV, almost losing her footing due to the chaos flowing around them.

Owen grabbed a load gun from an ACU officer and followed after Ava. "Claire, come on." Owen and Claire ran against the panicked guests, catching up to Ava. They saw her shoot the flying reptiles with an Enfield L-85, the troop forming an arrow type of formation around Ava.

Owen joined the group, shooting the reptiles down, while Claire climbed a broken table to get a higher view of the park. "Zach! Gray!" Owen stopped shooting for a moment, staring at one of the Pteranodons.

Ava turned towards Owen from hearing the lack of shooting and spotted a Dimorphodon diving for Owen, "Owen, watch out!" He spun around a fraction too late and fell to the ground. Ava looked from the corner of her eye and saw Gray's face a foot away from a still moving Pteranodon.

She rolled onto her knees and shot the Pteranodon's beak, moving it 3 inches away from the young boy's face. Ava, then, shot the Dimorphodon off of Owen, continuously firing at it afterwards.

"Claire, Zach and Gray are over by the group of huddled people." Claire turned around and rushed to the two boys. Ava helped Owen up, caught off guard by the passionate kiss that he gave her once he stood straight.

"Thank God! Thank God! What happened? What is this? Are you okay?" — Claire glanced at the teenager then faced Gray again — "Why didn't you come back?"

"I'm sorry Aunt Claire," Gray whispered. Zach looked at the couple behind his aunt. "Is that Ava?" Gray tilted his entire body to the left side of his aunt to peer at the familiar woman. "It is! But who's the man kissing her?"

She turned around to see Ava and Owen finally break away from their kiss. "He's just someone Ava and I work with sweetie." Zach kept staring at Ava, "I don't know she could shoot a gun. That's hot." The couple walked up to the family, "And she's mine, back off kid."

He looked up at Owen's protective build but only to look back at the giggling woman. "Owen, stop it. Nice to see you again Zach."

He stared at Ava and a small smile appeared on his face, "It's nice to see you too." Owen growled at the teenager, making his smile disappear.

"We better go, I don't have any more ammo in my gun." — Ava stated and she looked down at Gray — "Don't think I forgot you buddy. Hi Gray," she grinned down at the boy as they jogged along. Claire pushed the boys towards the intersection of the two buildings.

They went through the paddocks while Ava called her brother, "Lowery, I'm on my way back to you." Her brother sounded panicked, "That's a bad idea. The board assigned emergency offs. to InGen's private security division. This guy, Hoskins is in charge." — _'Oh I can already tell where this is going,'_ Ava thought angrily — "He has this insane plan to use the raptors to hunt the Indominus." _'Bingo.'_

"So Hoskins's planning to use the raptor pack?" Ava asked knowingly. "Son of a bitch," Owen stopped and turned to face his girlfriend. She looked at him with a point look, "Alright, thanks Lowery. Stay safe." "You too," Lowery ended the call, both siblings a little scared of what was happening.

Owen gazed at the helicopter flying above them then at the pushing gates. "You shouldn't say bitch," Gray corrected. Ava giggled gingerly as Owen seemed annoyed, "Take the kids some place safe." Despite his order, they all rushed for the car that was stationed next to a paddock; the gate burst open and guests rushed in.

Ava jumped into the driver's seat and drove backwards to avoid injuring any guests. "Go!" "You got this, you got this. Drive, drive!" "Faster, come on!" "Drive!"

She finally found a section where she can safely park the car, they all began to relax. Owen held her hand and chuckled, "You did it Ava." She laughed in relief while brushing the hair out of her face. Then, Ava finally recalled Owen saying "bitch" in front of Gray and slapped his shoulder. "Ow!" — Owen yelped, rubbing his shoulder — "What was that for?" Ava wagged her finger in his face, "You said a profanity in front of an 11 year old boy."

Owen rolled his eyes and waved her off, "Whatever." Ava slapped his shoulder again and turned to face Gray, "Sorry for his inappropriate language Gray." Gray nodded his acceptance and asked her a question, "This does not feel safe. Can we stay with you?"

Claire responded to her nephew's question, "I am never leaving as long as you live." "No, no, her." The two boys beside Claire pointed at Ava, who was softly laughing at their eagerness to stay with her. "Of course, her." Claire slowly said.

"Hmm, I don't know. What about you Owen?" She patted Owen's chest, smiling at him. They both looked at him with hope in their eyes. "Fine. But you follow everything we say, exactly how we say it." — Zach and Gray nodded — "Oh and no attempted flirting with my girlfriend."

Zach held his hands up in surrender, "I didn't know at the time. She just looked like a gorgeous college —" Owen turned around to choke the teen but Zach ducked out of the way. "Owen, honey stop," Ava calmly told him. Owen sat back down and puffed out air. She leaned over and kissed his cheek, calming him down.

After the crowd cleared, Ava drove to the Raptors' cage with the help of Owen. During the car ride, all Gray could talk about was how they escaped the Indominus.

"We were in the gyrosphere while the Indominus smashed it against the ground. Then Zach noticed that the back was open so he unbuckled our seatbelts and we slid out! The Indominus saw us and chased after with her giant feet. ROAR!" — Gray roared loudly behind Ava making her smile while the others looked annoyed — "And then Zach said we had to jump, at first I was scared but Zach said he would count to three but he didn't! He tricked me and pushed me into the pond!"

Gray laughed at his own story while the others, excluding Ava, stayed silent. "That was a great story Gray, now I'm sure everyone can get a little shut eye because of it," — Ava elbowed Owen, seeing him close his eyes — "Everyone, say thank you to Gray for the amazing story."

Although these were three different people, they all sounded alike. Dead, "Thank you Gray." The young boy smiled and curled up in his seat satisfied.

— — —

10 minutes later, everyone seemed to be asleep other than Ava and Owen. "You know Owen, our kids are gonna be like that. All cute and energetic, at least for a while." Ava said while looking at him.

He glanced at her smiling face and sighed, "I know Ava but having children means we have to stay home and get real jobs. We wouldn't be able to go on adventures." Ava chuckled at her boyfriend, "What if we brought them along when they're around… four years old? Can you wait five years, one for pregnancy and four for our kid?"

Owen looked out the window and grinned at the thought of having adventures with the entire family. "That'd be awesome." He turned around and leaned against the wall, "But how are we gonna pay for expenses? We can't travel like we used to with kids."

Ava patted his cheek, "Don't worry about it. Being in the Navy and Black Ops for seven years gets you a whole lot of money."

Her boyfriend looked at her dumbfounded, wondering how much she made. "How much did you make?" Ava sheepishly laughed and murmured, "Maybe about $723 million…" Owen's eyes would've popped out if it weren't for them being connected to his head. "Holy shit Ava! Wha — how?"

"Killing Osama bin Laden had a big reward." — she grinned and looked ahead at the road — "How much longer?" Owen glanced at the time, "About 5 minutes. Should I wake up the others?" Ava shook her head and smirked, "I know how to wake them up."

She suddenly slammed on the brakes and screamed, "Fuck! Owen close the door! Holy shit when did it get in front of us?!" Everyone in the backseat woke up screaming, calming when they saw there was nothing around. Owen and Ava laughed hysterically as Ava continued driving, "You should've" — Owen stopped to breathe — "seen your faces." They all looked at the raptor trainer with unamused looks.

"Ha ha, very funny." Claire sarcastically taunted. Ava giggled as Claire nagged at Owen how she was genuinely scared, "…nephews are in danger, I will risk my life for them!" Ava waved at the ginger, "Come down, we're here."

She stopped the car eleven meters away from the cage. Owen hopped out of the car and hardened his gaze once his eyes met Hoskins. At midway, Owen, punched Hoskins directly in the face; Claire, pissed at Hoskins as well, had followed after Ava's lover.

As Ava stepped out of the car, the sound of impact made its way to the remaining three's ears. "Damn."

"Get the hell out of here and stay away from my animals," Owen harshly spat. Hoskins wiped the spit off his chin, readjusting himself from the punch. Claire stepped closer to the stocky man and shoved her finger in his face, "Hoskins, you want this to happen. You son of a bitch."

Hoskins felt attacked and defend his idea, "Jesus! How many more people have to die before this mission starts making sense to you?"

Ava walked up to the small group and put her hand on Owen's back. He inhaled deeply and visibly relaxed. From the corner of her eye, Ava saw Barry marching toward them upset. "It's not a mission, it's a field test." Barry stated.

Hoskins tried to be forceful with Owen, luring him in with his plan. "This is an InGen situation now. There are gonna be crew ships that show up here first light. Everybody's gonna get off this island, you're gonna watch the news stories tomorrow about how you all saved lives. No, no better yet; how your animals saved lives."

Ava finally spoke up, "Hoskins, that's amazing and all but what happens the moment they go rogue? You gonna promote loyal bloodlines then?" The said man rolled his eyes at her use of his words and completely ignored her, "Let's move it out!" — he faced Owen and inched closer to his face — "This is happen, with or without you."

Owen caved in still upset with Hoskins, "Fine, but we're doing this my way." The man clapped with gladness, "I knew you would cave in!" Hoskins laughed heartily.

The rest of the group shared their annoyance with Hoskins. They walked to the make shift planning hut and let Owen lead. "We know she's in sector 5." — he pointed at the map then scoot back of everyone to see — "This is a game called Hide and Seek, it's a set drill. We've done it about a thousand times with these animals. When they get on target, and they will get on target," — Owen emphasized — "wait to engage. Velociraptors are pack hunters, they like to herd the animal into the kill zone. That's when we take our shot. It's a clear shot, wait on my command and give her everything you got. We got one good target, gentlemen. Do not shoot my raptors, please."

Once the meeting was over, Owen took Ava to meet the raptors. "Easy Blue, easy. At a girl, you don't scare me. Meet my girlfriend, Ava." Ava stepped up to the raptor and waved, not knowing how to greet the reptile.

"Can I touch her?" Owen nodded and Ava slowly caressed the side of Blue's head. Owen was surprised his raptor stayed still and calm during her touch. "She seems to like you." Ava smiled at Blue, "I like her too."

"Owen." The trainer turned around to look at Gray and Zach. "Are they safe?" Owen decided to be honest with the boy, "No, they're not." Zach finally spoke up, "What are their names?" Owen shifted his body towards the first velociraptor. "Well that's Charlie, that's Echo, here is Delta, and this one's called Blue. She's the beta," he named while pointing at each individual raptor.

Gray adjusted his grip on the metal bars while Zach stared at Ava petting Blue, "Who's the alpha?"

Ava didn't need to turn around to feel Owen's sense of pride, "You're looking at him." She got up from petting the beta and nudged Owen. The two kids looked impressed while Ava felt proud of her boyfriend.

"Zach, Gray! Come over here." The two boys waved their good luck at the two militarists. They went to their aunt's side, by a truck.

— — —

Claire opened the back of the truck, "See? Totally safe. Alright, get in. If you need me, I'll be right up front." — she pointed at the small window connecting the driver's seat and back — "Just open that window, okay? Put your seat belts on." Zach and Gray nodded and looked around for seat belts. "Okay so just hold hands," Claire said as she closed the doors.


	9. Chapter Seven

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Owen turned from staring at his animals, "I think so."

Ava looked up at his eyes and rubbed his shoulders, "You know what I think?" — Owen looked at her questioningly — "I think they're ready to fall you to the ends of the Earth. I can see it in their eyes."

He glanced back at the said raptors and sighed, "What if they turn on us?" Ava chuckled and patted his face, "They'll come back. No one can keep away from you for too long."

She kissed his lips and dragged him to the table with the Indominus's tracker.

Ava opened the cloth a little, "It's show time. I'll see you on the motorcycle." He nodded and hugged her small figure, watching her walk away with a little sway in her hips.

' _When this is all over, I'm gonna get started on making a kid,'_ he shook his head, clearing his head for the sake of the mission.

Owen took the cloth and walked to the caged dinosaurs. He unwrapped the cloth that had the Indominus's flesh and let the raptors sniff it. Owen headed back to his motorcycle and Ava sat there staring at him. "You ready?" She nodded firmly. "Are you ready, Owen?"

"Of course I am, I'm just stressed. I want to bring that thing down but I want to protect you too." Ava kissed his cheek, calming him a little.

"Owen you know I am more than capable of protecting myself." Owen sighed, knowing that she was right. "Alright, let's go." He nodded to Barry on his right and Barry nodded right back. He faced the familiar teenage boy he saved earlier that day and nodded.

The boy understood and released the raptors hesitantly.

The Velociraptors ran out of their containment, searching for their prey. Owen, Barry and the troops were quick to chase after them.

— — —

Claire watched from the driver's seat how the mission was going. The boys decided to watch it as well, quietly opening the window.

— — —

Owen followed the raptors through the woods, soon being side by side. Owen smirked pridefully; he had his raptor squad by his side and girlfriend wrapped around his torso.

— — —

Zach had peered down at the screen, looking through the Velociraptor Echo. "Ava's a badass." Claire smiled at the teenager, "Good luck trying to get her away from Owen." Zach sighed.

— — —

Owen looked back to make sure the rest of the group were right behind them. Barry realized the raptors were becoming slower, "They're slowing down." Owen transmitted the message through his wrist communicator, "They got something." They all slowed to a halt, setting up around the Velociraptors' kill zone. Owen and Ava crouched down behind a log, propping their guns on top.

— — —

Claire decided that this would be too much gore for the boys, "You know what, no no. You guys are not gonna watch this. Window closed." The boys protested but were still shut out. She shut the window and focused back on her screen.

— — —

The raptors stood in the middle waiting. ' _What are they doing?'_ They heard a familiar roar and grasped their guns tighter.

Blue replied with a lighter roar. Everyone stayed still, waiting for their shot. "Owen, I think something's wrong. They're just waiting out in the open, that's not raptor like." Ava whispered.

Owen threw a sharp glance through the thick leaves then looked at her, "I know, they're supposed to do Hide and Seek. I don't know what's wrong though."

She gave him a blank look, not a straight answer. The Indominus appeared in front of the smaller creatures, roaring.

They began exchanging less aggressive roars, like they were familiars?

Barry noticed the lack of attack from the raptors, "Something's wrong, they're communicating."

They watched suspiciously as the dinosaurs exchanged more roars. Owen's sparked in realization, "I know why they wouldn't tell us what it's made of." "Why?"

Ava looked at the larger dinosaur, sharing the same realization with Owen. "That thing's part raptor." The dinosaurs' communications seized and they turned to face their old alpha. One of the soldiers broke the silence, "Engage!"

Shots began and the Indominus fled. A soldier sent a missile after the monster, causing it to fall. The rapid shots became more violent as the Indominus got back up and ran.

Owen stood up to get a better view while soldiers followed after it, "Watch your six. Raptors got a new alpha."

The InGen troops slowly treaded in the tall grasses. One by one, soldiers were being attacked by the raptors. Some had, luckily, escaped by the teeth of their skins and fled towards the truck. Owen and Ava walked carefully and spotted one of the turned Velociraptors, Charlie.

They stared at each other for a minute, the raptor tilted her head once she saw her trainer.

A missile flew in from behind the raptor, catching the two off guard. They flew back at the impact and stared in grief before getting back up. They chased after the screams and pleads, seeing the other soldiers fall back.

"Blue!" The two looked to Barry who was trapped in a log. Ava leapt to the motorcycle, signaling her lover to follow her. Owen revved the engine to life and whistled. He redirected Blue's attention and sped off.

— — —

"Is everyone dead?" Claire's head whipped around to see Gray and Zach peeking at her screen. "No, no, no, no. Everyone's fine."

Zach grew angry, viciously attacking his aunt with his tone. "Don't lie to him!" Claire defended her actions, "He's scared! It's okay to lie to people when people are scared!" Gray grew afraid as the two in front of him fought, "I wanna go home."

Claire raised her hand and comforted him, "Oh sweetheart, you will okay? I promise, tomorrow you will be home and your mother will never let me see you again."

At that moment, a bloody hand appeared on the window. What the man said was muffled, yet clear. "Get out of here!" Claire screamed and started the engine.

The back door opened and the man was about to enter until a Velociraptor attacked him from behind. Both children screamed in fright of the raptor and scooted as close to the wall as possible. Claire rammed the gas and the man slipped out, along with the dinosaur. "Just hold on back there!"

— — —

"Is Blue still following us?" Owen asked as he made it onto road. "Ya and she's coming up pretty fast," Ava pulled her gun from her back and carefully turned around to face the said dinosaur. Owen heard her gun lock and became anxious, "Ava? You aren't gonna kill her, are you?"

Ava looked into the scope, crouching, and aimed beside Blue, "No Owen, but I am going slow her down." She shot beside the raptor, making Blue screech in surprise.

The animal slowed down momentarily but regained her momentum.

Ava continuously fired near the dinosaur's feet, slowing her down a fraction of a second. Blue retreated into the trees and left the couple alone, in confusion. "She left," Ava said astonished. Owen became suspicious but drove faster.

— — —

Claire continued to drive when one of the carnivorous dinosaurs busted through the window. Claire screamed but kept her foot on the gas pedal, the raptor couldn't hold and fell off the moving truck.

She quickly got back up and chased after the truck. As the doors fluctuated, the boys spotted a second raptor appear.

Zach skimmed the left side of the truck and took an oxygen tank, pushing it out to knock one of the two out. Claire looked to the side at her side mirrors and saw the Velociraptor coming. She turned the wheel left and rammed the raptor into a tree, saving her from another close heart attack.

The other raptor was starting to catch up to the vehicle, sending Zach and Gray into panic mode.

Gray thought quickly and grabbed a taser. He and Zach attempted to figure out its mechanism before the carnivore came, "Turn it on!" "I don't know how!"

The Velociraptor jumped onto the edge of the truck and snapped at the boys. As she was trying to regrip, Gray pressed a button and electrocuted her. The shock had sent the dinosaur flying out the back, the vechile leaving her in the dust.

"Are you boys okay?" Claire checked up on the boys in the back. The siblings opened the window, excited to tell Claire of their recent actions, "Did you see that?" "I can't wait to tell mom," Gray giddly said.

Claire panicked, "Do not tell your mother about that ever." The boys turned to look out the back and saw Owen driving the motorbike with Ava behind him. Ava rose up a safe amount and waved at the two before Owen yelled at her. "Get down!"

She gave him a pout and quoted him from all those years ago, "But you and I both know that the thrill's worth it." The trainer rolled his eyes and waved her off in annoyance.

"She is adorable," Zach murmured.

"Ava! Owen!" Gray shouted with happiness. "Ava!" — Zach dragged Ava's name on for quite some time, annoying Owen — "and Owen." The said man nodded at the kids and pulled up beside Claire, "We gotta get indoors. Follow us."

Claire grabbed her phone and called Lowery, "Lowery, we're headed your way, call in a chopper." Behind the two vehicles followed the raptors but were called away by their new alpha.


	10. Chapter Eight

The park was bare when the group pulled up. Owen and Ava focused their guns on either side in case any dinosaurs attacked.

Claire ran to the back to get Gray and Zach while Owen began jogging to the lobby.

"Zach, come on. Come on," Claire ushered the teen. Owen held the door open for everyone but saw Ava slowly following, still holding up her gun. "Ava! Get in here, we'll all be safer." She looked at Owen and rushed inside with him, glancing back once more before leaving. "Control room's that way!" Claire pointed.

They sprinted through the hallway and entered the lab, seeing a brand new room opened with light. "They evacuated the lab."

Claire walked forward into the lighted room, everyone inched after. The guys peered into different tanks; one held an iguana, another a cuttlefish and the last held a chameleon. Claire looked at a tank that held a white snake that was actively moving.

While everyone was observing the caged animals, Ava sat down at a computer to read the Indominus's genetic make-up. They all jumped away from the tanks after hearing an airlock released.

"What are you doing?" Claire questioned. "I'm afraid that's above your paygrade, sweetheart." Owen and Zach had stepped up to tell Hoskins off but were too slow. "Then why do you get to know, fat ass?" Ava spat.

"Where is Henry?" Claire quizzed. Hoskins walked around the desk and pushed Ava towards the group, "Dr. Wu is working for us." Gray peeked at the computer in front of them, "That's not a real dinosaur."

Hoskins admitted to the child, "No, it ain't kid. Somebody's gotta make sure this company has a future. Imagine that one: fraction of the size, deadly, intelligent, able to hide from the most advance military technology. A living weapon unlike anything we've ever seen. See, millions of years of evolution. What did we learn? Nature is the gift of -" Hoskins jumped back from the Velociraptor that appeared at the door way.

Owen backed everyone up against the tanks to avoid gaining the attention of the vicious animal. "Easy, easy boy." The raptor forced the stockier man to corner into the far backside. "Easy! Hey, hey we're on the same side right? Right?" Hoskins tried to hold out his hand to pet the dinosaur.

Owen and Ava had known, none of the creatures had liked Hoskins; it was easy to see that, even without having prior experience with these animals.

"I'm on your side," Hoskins said frightened. The animal glanced at his hand and bit it. Owen had been in a daze once the raptor came in but the painful screams broke it.

He led everyone out of the secret lab while Hoskins was being eaten alive.

"No boys this way. Come on, come on." Claire redirected. They switched direction only to be stopped by the raptor bursting through the glass. Claire gasped in surprise, almost slipping in the process of changing direction. Ava caught the ginger and shoved her in front of herself.

The dinosaur regained its steps and chased after the group. She had caught up to Ava, only inches away from the girl keen to protect everyone else.

Before passing the display, Gray turned on a hologram of a Dilophosaurus, catching the raptor off guard. It paused for a moment challenging the dinosaur before it, giving Ava time to run out. Owen was about to run for the ambulance but was stopped by Blue.

Delta soon followed after coming from the side; then Echo from behind. "That's how it is huh?" Owen dropped his gun, elbowing Ava to do it as well. The brunette unwilling dropped her weapon, raising her hands.

Slowly reaching his hand out to Blue; she roared quietly, surprising Owen. "Easy girl, easy." As Owen's hand moved closer to Blue, everyone's breath hitched. He took the camera that was strapped around her head off

"That's it." They heard a roar followed by stomping as the Indominus appeared. The raptors looked up at the larger creature.

The Indominus seemed to be questioning Blue, the beta Velociraptor looked at her alpha with a caring expression.

She turned around and roared at the Indominus, only to get knocked into a wall. Owen looked at Blue in grief, not seeing her twitch. Ava pushed the rest of the group behind her as the creature got closer. It looked at the other two raptors but were defied by them as well. Owen looked at either of them and whistled, cueing the pair to attack.

Delta launched herself onto Indominus Rex and bit into its flesh. Echo came from the back of the large animal and bit into its tail. Owen and Ava divided to both sides of this dinosaur and shot at it.

Owen ducked behind a large amber display to reload. Ava continued to fire her Marshall Reaper but, unfortunately, she caught the attention of the animal after it was through with the two raptors.

Delta jumped back on the large predator's back allowing Ava to duck to reload. "We need more," Gray whispered. Claire looked at her nephew with a restless expression, "More what?"

"Teeth, we need more teeth." Gray crept to the opening and flailed his arms, catching Ava's attention. "We need more teeth," he mouthed. Ava had a look of realization on her face, ' _Gray is a fucking genius.'_

Ava gave Claire a pointed look, knowing the woman would understand. She nodded and grabbed the flare from the first aid kit. She was about to chuck it out but was stopped by her nephew.

Zach took the flare and threw the flare a little farther than Ava intend. Either way, Ava caught the flare and sprinted off. ' _Goodness. I feel like I'm in high school track again.'_

— — —

The Velociraptors kept fighting the Indominus and Owen kept shooting, until one got thrown into flames. He stared at the fire for a second then jumped out of the way before he got whipped by its tail.

Owen went into the stand, startling Gray and Claire. He signaled him to be quiet, listening to the growling of the dinosaur. The stand broke open, causing the three to yell in fear. Owen pushed them back all the way against the wall. Its arm broke through the right side wall, almost clawing Gray out.

— — —

Ava called her brother, "Hey baby brother! You still in the control room?"

"Yes I am. Why?" Lowery scoffed. She laughed sheepishly as she halted in front of paddock 9. "Let's bring out the T-Rex." "What?! Are you insane?!" Lowery said as he hesitantly typed in the paddock's code.

"A bit. Now this is no time to talk about my mental health. Do something with your fucking life and open the door!" Ava lectured.

Larry sighed in faint hurt, "Why you gotta copy mom?" He winced as he pressed unlocked the paddock. "Thanks Lowery. Now get yourself home." Lowery watched as his sister chucked her phone to the side and lit the flare. _'She's insane. She better come back alive.'_

She saw the T-Rex come out from the dark of its cage and approach her. _'Good ole track days. Thank goodness for being in sha — holy shit!'_ She sprinted with the flare above her head, guiding the dinosaur towards the Indominus.

— — —

The hybrid continued to claw at the quad and got a hold of Gray's belt. Owen and Zach gripped onto Gray, the small boy slowly slipping. Zach kicked the claw and ripped the belt, letting his brother go.

From the other side, they saw Ava running with a flare in her hand; she ran under the dinosaur bones, only for the T-Rex to knock through them.

She quickly threw the flare at the other dinosaur, taking cover behind a rock. The two giants roared at each other, leaving the cross breed occupied. The four watched the two dinosaurs fight against each other. Ava attempted to signal them but couldn't get their attention. "Run!" She yelled.

Owen broke out of his trance and guided the other three out of the wrecked stand to where Ava was hiding.

Just as they moved, they saw the T-Rex down on the ground and the Indominus about to bite into its neck until a smaller roar was heard.

Blue was back and she leaped onto the Indominus's back, distracting it from the T-Rex. The T-Rex recovered and attacked the hybrid's neck, ramming it into a sign. Sparks flew as the group ran through the gift shop. Blue flew into a glass shelf, everyone momentarily stopping for Blue to recollect herself.

They had halted when the feet of the T-Rex met them at an opening.

They watched as the giant rammed the younger dinosaur then threw her down, making her collide with the fence. The Indominus got back up and roared, attempting to scare the T-Rex but was interrupted by the Mosasaur. It bit her neck and dragged her down into the water.

'Well that was a pleasant surprise,' Ava thought in relief but tensed when the T-Rex turned to Blue.

Blue had stepped back, understanding the larger animal's dominance. The large animal approved and left, leaving the humans and raptor alone. Blue turned to Owen, looking at him with curiosity. Owen shook his head and the raptor turned to leave.

"Hey Owen." — the man turned to his girlfriend — "You think you can keep Blue calm enough for a picture?" The group gapped at her, "Probably but are you crazy? We just escaped with our lives!" The woman gave a light laugh, "Adventure book."

Owen opened his mouth in realization, "Oh." — he whistled, catching the attention of Blue — "Come here girl, stand still alright?" The beta tilted her head as her alpha's mate came back with a yellow box. "I found one without flash," she smiled. The couple stood on either side of the raptor and smiled. The family stood frozen in awe, _'They're both crazy.'_

Ava and Owen smiled widely and snapped a picture. Blue yelped at the click and scratched Ava in panic.

She hissed in pain but reassured everyone that she was alright. "Sorry girl, I didn't know that would scare ya." Blue purred apologetically, licking the wound.

Owen stared at the beta in surprise, "Wow Ava. She really does like you." Ava petted Blue and gently pushed the dinosaur away, "Go." Blue understood and nodded to Owen. She trotted away from the group, leaving them in the barren wasteland.

"We need to wrap up your scratch," Owen stated. Ava shrugged and grabbed a shirt from the rack. She held it out to Owen, "Rip it for me." He nodded and shredded the shirt, tying it tightly for her.

"Lowery!" Everyone jumped in fright of the sudden shout. "What about him?" Claire questioned. Ava held out her hand to Claire, "Give me your phone."

Claire tossed her phone to the brunette. Owen watched his girlfriend dial away, pulling the phone up to her ear. "Lowery, where are you?"

Everyone else couldn't hear half of the conversation but waited intently.

"Okay we'll meet you there. Mhm. Alright, see you soon." Ava handed the phone to Claire and began walking to the truck.

"Where are you going?" Owen asked curiously. "Home." They all followed the woman towards the vehicle.

Ava helped the family into the back and secured the doors closed. Owen hopped into the driver's seat as Ava jumped in beside him. She signed in relief, leaning her head against Owen's shoulder.

"Well that was one hell of an adventure," Owen chuckled. Ava slapped his chest weakly, "Don't. It's too early for that. Now I'm gonna sleep, night." Owen kissed her head, "Night."


	11. Finished

The group exited the truck, Ava in Owen's arms. They followed the long line of people onto the ferry and laid Ava on a chair.

The movement startled her awake, she sat up in her chair and looked around. She made eye contact with her lover and waved at him to come to her. He excused himself from the older woman and sat next to his woman.

"Hey baby girl. You feelin' better?" Owen quizzed. She nodded and hugged his torso, "I want to talk about our lives after this."

"Alright," — Owen agreed with Ava — "what do you want to ta —" "Ava!" The said woman was tackled by Gray's small frame, groaning as the boy came in contact with her wound. "Hi there," Ava hoarsely greeted.

Gray pulled away and realized he hit her wound, "I'm sorry!" The young boy jumped off as Claire brought bandages.

"Here, I don't know how to do this so…" Claire handed Owen the bandages and stepped back. "You alright there? That was pretty crazy of you guys, taking a picture with the raptor." Zach said concerned.

The couple laughed as Owen discarded the bloody shirt, "When you have a crazy adventure, you gotta take a picture."

The family shook their heads at the pair, "Good luck to your kids." Ava calmed down and stood up as the boat stopped, "Let's go guys." They all trudged down the ramp and into the refugee camp. They found an empty area for them to sleep, slouching on the stretchers. "Everyone go to sleep. It's been a tiresome night," Ava ordered.

The group nodded, complying to the brunette and closed their eyes drifting off to sleep. "Let's catch some more shut eye Ava," she muttered to herself. She gingerly laid herself onto the stretcher next to her lover and faded into sleep.

 _The Next Morning..._

Ava was the first to wake as a medic tapped on her shoulder. She sat up and groggily asked, "Yes? What is it that you need?" The medic pointed to her arm and the bandages in her hands. Ava nodded and shifted her arm toward the other woman.

The medic carefully unraveled the bloodied bandages and disinfected the wound. The brunette yelped in pain, waking Owen up. "What's happening?"

Ava shushed the startled man and gestured to the fresh wrap around her arm. He nodded and stood, stretching.

Owen looked around saw that most people were awake, "I'm gonna go check how everyone's doing." His girlfriend nodded and laid back down.

Ava sat back up, spotting multiple people sitting on the floors. She got up and folded the two stretchers. She handed her stretcher to a couple and their child then Owen's to an elderly man.

They all thanked her as they sat on the stretchers, she smiled and left.

Ava walked over to a medic and asked for a blanket. They handed her one and went away to treat others. She went back to the family and wrapped the blanket around Claire, covering her exposed arms.

"Thanks for taking care of us Ava." The said woman turned to the voice and brushed his hair out of his eyes. Ava smiled genuinely at the teen, "No problem Zach, wouldn't want a family to get broken up."

Ava waved her own dismissal and made sure the guests were well accounted for. "Are you well?" Ava asked an elderly couple. They both nodded at the young woman, "Yes but that was quite the fright. Thank goodness I saved the martinis."

The two women laughed at the elderly man. She talked with them before heading towards Claire and the boys.

Ava heard a woman's gasp to see her looking straight at the family she had been with in Jurassic World. "Guys, it's your parents." Claire whispered. The couple rushed to their children and hugged them.

Are you okay?" Their parents embraced them while kissing their heads. Claire's eyes wandered until she was surprised by a hug. They stood there for some time, "I'm so sorry."

Claire sobbed onto the blonde woman's shoulder, only to be shushed. "Are you okay?" Claire nodded at her sister, following her into the group hug. Ava smiled and decided to leave them alone for the time being.

Ava left to go find her boyfriend, spotting him with an elderly man.

She walked towards him, meeting at the walkway.

"So what do we do now Mr. Grady?"

Owen rolled his eyes, "Don't you start too." Ava giggled and stepped closer to him. "I say we stick together since we're better together," Owen said honestly. She looked into his eyes, "You promise not to leave this time?"

He smiled at her, "Ya, we need to get started on our family soon." Ava choked at his remark and stared at him with wide eyes, "Are you serious?"

He nodded and held her hands, "Ava, I wanna start a family with you as soon as possible."

Ava's eyes glossed over as she smiled softly. "Yes sir." The couple walked hand in hand towards the exit until they heard their names, "Owen! Ava!"

The two heroines turned to the voice and grinned, "Hey there tiger."

Gray lunged forward and hugged the pair tightly, they laughed and crouched down to his level. "So what do ya need buddy?" Ava quizzed.

"We" — the young boy pointed at his entire family — "would like you guys to join us for dinner." Owen and Ava shared glances, "I don't know… Owen, here, was in a huge hurry to start a family."

Owen's cheeks brushed with a light pink tint as the group behind Gray chuckled. The boy looked down disappointed and sighed, "Okay."

Ava's heart automatically dropped at the look on his face, "But I think we can squeeze a dinner with you guys in." He lit up with a smile and ran towards his family.

She giggled and faced Owen, "I guess we have to wait a bit before we make our family." Owen sighed in mock disappointment, "Darn, at least we get free food." The two laughed and walk towards the family, smiling.


End file.
